Buscando la felicidad a través del tiempo
by sakuritakiss
Summary: Luego de la batalla final contra Naraku, Kagome desaparece envuelta en una luz de color rosa. Ahora la nueva misión es encontrarla, pero Inuyasha no irá porque al parecer solo la vio como una herramienta y el que ocupará su lugar será...¿seshomaru?


**BUSCANDO LA FELICIDAD A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

_Hola! Q tal como stan? Aki les traigo un nuevo fic ñ.ñ , espero q les guste y me dejen reviews xara saber en qué debo mejorar y su opinión._

_Con respecto a mi otra historia, pz se me ha ido la inspiración u.u pero tranquils! stoy viendo otra vez scc xara q se me regrese la inspiración, stoy studiando sus personalidades y leyendo otros fics haber si me dan alguna idea, pero hasta mientras gracias a __**Emina Minami**_ _con su historia __**Lágrimas de una Perla **__q me inspiró xara realizar un crossver de Naruto e Inuyasha, aki me tienen con esta historia n.n_

_En fin! No olviden q Naruto e Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores y tampoco hago esta historia con fines de lucro…._

_Pd: como aún no he visto todo Inuyasha, pz acá no sucederá los 3 años q Kagome pasa sin ver a nadie del Sengoku_, _solo siguen normal viajando juntos._

**PRÓLOGO**

Después de estar viajando en la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla y tener un sinnúmero de batallas, ahora se encuentran frente a frente en lo que será su último encuentro contra su mayor enemigo: NARAKU

Un gran ejército de youkais sale al ataque. Una exterminadora y un monje salen a enfrentarlos protegiendo a un pequeño kitsune que quieren como a un hermano y cubriendo también las espaldas de sus amigos que tienen otros enemigos al que enfrentar.

Algo alejados de ellos se encuentran luchando nuestro querido Lord de las Tierras del Oeste contra Kagura, extensión de Naraku y manipuladora de los vientos; y pensar que llegó a tener una ligera atracción por ella…pero en estos momentos ya no sentía nada porque no importa lo que otros pensaran, él ha llegado a querer a la pequeña Rin como a una hija, hija que ahora ya está a salvo después de casi ser asesinada por Kagura.

Cerca de ellos se está llevando a cabo la batalla central, la que decidirá la victoria o la derrota de nuestros viajeros. Naraku se está enfrentando con todo su poder ahora que ha reunido todos los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon contra un hanyou y 2 sacerdotisas. Están muy cansados y malheridos, Kagome y Kikyo son las más agotadas pues usar energía espiritual para purificar la esencia de Naraku las agota demasiado y a parte usan fuerza física para tratar de huir de las raíces que Naraku manipula tratando de atraparlas.

Miroku, Sango y Seshomaru ya se encontraban a punto de acabar con sus oponentes, los únicos que mostraban dificultades eran Kagome, Kikyo e Inuyasha que se agotaban rápidamente conforme se alargaba su encuentro.

Kagome, Kikyo e Inuyasha intentan nuevamente derrotarlo lanzando las 2 primeras sus flechas purificadoras seguidas del ataque de Inuyasha, dirigiéndose asertivamente a la perla que Naraku poseía en su interior. Esta vez Naraku no pudo bloquear el ataque porque lo tomó por sorpresa; las flechas purificaban la perla y Naraku se debilitaba rápidamente. En la desesperación tomó a Kagome y a Kikyo con dos de sus raíces colocándolas a la altura de su rostro mirando a Inuyasha quien tenía una cara de horror ante lo que veía.

Mi estimado Inuyasha, me llevaré a una de tus sacerdotisas, así que piensa y elige bien a quién salvarás porque a pesar de que estoy a punto de morir, aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para eliminar a una de ellas.

Inuyasha estaba horrorizado y sin pensarlo 2 veces saltó hacia Kikyo con todas sus fuerzas salvándola y dejando a Kagome a merced de Naraku.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Seshomaru vieron esta escena anonadados por la decisión de Inuyasha.

Naraku sonrió malignamente y Kagome triste y decepcionada dejó de pelear y se dejó asfixiar por las raíces de Naraku. Antes de que de su último respiro fue envuelta por una luz de color rosa y segundos después desapareció dejando a todos en shock.

El primero en reaccionar fue obviamente Seshomaru, quien en un rápido movimiento dio el golpe de gracia a Naraku matándolo al instante.

¡KAGOMEEE! – gritó Shippo con tanto dolor sacando del aturdimiento a los demás.

Sango cayó arrodillada abrazando a Shippo quien lloraba por su madre adoptiva, Miroku los acompañó abrazándolos a los 2 llorando silenciosamente dándose apoyo entre ellos.

_Bien! Qué les pareció? He escrito esto con algunas ideas de otras autoras, es decir, la parte en que Naraku atrapa a Kagome y a Kikyo no fue idea mía sino de otra persona que ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, esta persona ha publicado su historia como un one-shot asi q si lee esto le pido disculpas por no haberle pedido permiso, pero es q ya no recuerdo dónde puedo encontrarla! Pero solo eso y la decisión q Inuyasha tomó no fue idea mía, pero hay una diferencia…que explicaré más adelante en los pensamientos de Inuyasha._

_También gracias a Emina que me inspiró con la idea de llevar a Kagome al mundo de Naruto, obviamente no la llevaré a Konoha…aún._

_En fin! Este es mi prólogo, ya escribí el capi 1 y estoy comenzando el 2, pero me da un poco de flojera tipearlo u.u, así q paciencia si? Jejeje…_

_Es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n _

_Sakuritakiss _

_Pd: no olviden dejarme reviews!_


End file.
